Question: Which of the following numbers is a multiple of 8? ${60,67,91,104,114}$
Solution: The multiples of $8$ are $8$ $16$ $24$ $32$ ..... In general, any number that leaves no remainder when divided by $8$ is considered a multiple of $8$ We can start by dividing each of our answer choices by $8$ $60 \div 8 = 7\text{ R }4$ $67 \div 8 = 8\text{ R }3$ $91 \div 8 = 11\text{ R }3$ $104 \div 8 = 13$ $114 \div 8 = 14\text{ R }2$ The only answer choice that leaves no remainder after the division is $104$ $ 13$ $8$ $104$ We can check our answer by looking at the prime factorization of both numbers. Notice that the prime factors of $8$ are contained within the prime factors of $104$ $104 = 2\times2\times2\times13 8 = 2\times2\times2$ Therefore the only multiple of $8$ out of our choices is $104$. We can say that $104$ is divisible by $8$.